


Songfics for the World's Heroes

by Lost_Athena



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Bear - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Songfic, Steve is way too angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Athena/pseuds/Lost_Athena
Summary: Various songfics for the worlds favorite heroes, despite the amount of sass they inflict upon us.Tags and pairings will be added with time





	1. Mr Brightside, the Killers: Pre-Steve/Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day heremydear and I were hanging out, watching youtube, eating pizza and what not, and we decided to do some writing. However, neither of us had any good inspiration, so we went to the lovely land of amazon music, chose music, and wrote a fic to each song. These are the result.

Steve was a good guy. He cared for his Ma, respected his elders, went to church, and stood up to bullies, no matter what kind. But even the most saintly could have their dark moments. 

Steve sat in a booth of the bar, and felt the little seed of anger in his heart grow as he watched Bucky swing his date around the dancefloor. Watched Bucky whisper in her ear. Watched her laugh and hold Bucky close. His hand tightened on the edge of the table, then let it go.

Who was Steve to get jealous? It’s not like Bucky was his, not like Bucky could ever be his. It just wasn’t done, and even if it was, Bucky wouldn’t ever choose him. Steve might have been a good guy, but he was also fragile. He was more fragile than any dame, or fella, Bucky could have his pick of. Bucky deserved more than a sickly punk from Brooklyn who probably wouldn’t reach thirty. With that thought, Steve took the last swig of his drink, looked up, and nearly broke the glass despite his non-existent strength.

In the corner, obscured by shadow and smoke, Bucky was kissing the girl.

Steve almost threw-up. Instead, he stood, slapped some money on the counter, and made his way home to his cupboard of an apartment. The walk back passed by in a blur and before he knew it, he was laying on top of his bed.

Steve tried to just go to sleep, but images of Bucky and the girl popped into his mind. Bucky was probably saying goodnight to her now, probably tapping a cigarette on his hand waiting to smoke till she was gone. Or maybe they were still kissing, having wandered into some empty corridor. Or maybe her hands were pulling on his shirt and his hands were reaching to the back of her dress and they were-

He stopped himself there, breathing heavy. There was no need to panic over this, he told himself, it was only a kiss. He still felt sick though. Because no matter what Bucky did or didn’t do tonight or any other night, Steve didn’t have the right to feel jealous, Bucky wasn’t his. That didn’t mean Steve wasn’t 100% Bucky’s though.

Steve told himself to forget about it. He had other things to worry about, like enlistment. His destiny was calling him. He ignored the part of his brain that told him he didn’t just want to fight the bullies, that maybe he wanted to prove himself to someone. Steve may have been a good guy, but even saints had their dark moments, even the best of people lied, even if it was just to themselves.


	2. An Act of Kindness, Bastille: Bucky/Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sleepy right now.... so obviously I had to stay up to finish this fic. Good job me, sleep deprivation is always the answer...

Bucky had dealt with a whole lot of shit since coming out of his brainwashed state. He may have been back, the avengers may have accepted that he wasn’t a monster, but that didn’t mean they thought he was safe. It didn’t mean they thought of him as a friend.

For the first few weeks living with the avengers, Bucky had barely left his room. Not because he was afraid, but because where did he have to go?

A knock on the door at 10:00 at night changed all that.

Bucky started at the noise coming from his door, not expecting anyone. Cautiously he went to open it for his visitor. In front of him stood a short curvy girl with a basket in her hands, and more attitude in the way she stood then he had ever seen.

“...hello?” he said to the stranger, as she stood appraising him. She started, as if just remembering where she was.

“Oh, sorry, hello!” she said brightly, an easy grin stretching across her face.” I’m Darcy, Jane’s intern, or well, you might know her as Dr Foster? Or maybe you have no idea who I’m talking about. Anyways, I found out that you finally decided to move in which is great, and I made you some stuff. I wish I could have brought it over earlier, but Jane need to go take sciency measurements in Japan, and so I kinda had to go too, which means I just got back, and I was wondering if I could give it to you now even though you’ve already been here for awhile? It’s kind of weird, I know, but I wanted you to feel welcome.”

Darcy, as she was apparently called, just looked up at him, curiosity filling her eyes. Bucky floundered, unsure of half of what she said, but getting that she wanted to give him a welcome basket. A freaking welcome basket. He shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts then looked down at her again, blushing slightly.

“That’s, ...that’s very nice of you ma’am. I, umm. I-...I appreciate the thought.” He managed to stutter out. No one had ever done something like this for him before, and he didn’t really know how to respond. She just smiled even wider at him, and shoved the basket into his arms.

“Well here you go. I hope you like it. If you ever want to chat, or help me pull a prank on clint, I’m usually in the labs with the scientists three. See you later Buckaroo!” and with that, whirlwind Darcy swept down the hall towards the elevator.

Bucky stared after her in wonder for a moment before moving back inside and closing the door. He looked into the basket in his arms, and laughed. Not only was there a container of cookies and a coffee cup with his name painted on it, there appeared to be a collection of avengers instant tattoos, a shirt with the red star on his arm on it, and, on top of it all, sat a small bear. A bear in a small black mask and uniform. A bear who had one arm made of silver-gray fabric with a red felt star. 

Slowly he slid down the wall, staring at the bear. Darcy had given him a gift, a personalised, thoughtful gift, without any prompting. Without even knowing him. He felt guilty, she hadn’t even wanted anything in return. Looking at the bear he decided he had to find someway to repay her, he had a feeling Darcy and her gift were going to change his life.


End file.
